Sneaking Up On An FBI Agent Swan
by Breezy930
Summary: Set in NM six years later. Bella goes off to college at Arizona and eventually becomes an F. B. I agent. She becomes friends with Victoria, Laurent, Mary and Randall. She moves to Houston to be an agent there. Peter know it all tells him his true mate is Bella. His know it all tells him it is time meet his mate and he goes to that bar Bella is at. What will happen? P/B J/C
1. Chapter 1

**Sneaking Up On an F.B.I. Agent Swan**

**By: Breezy930**

All my stories will not be abandon they are still a work in progress. Please check out my other stories.

This is a Peter and Bella love story. It is about Bella and she is in F. B. I. agent and Bella is the true mate of Peter. His know it all tells him. He doesn't know that she is an F.B.I agent. Jasper has gone back to Texas to live with Peter and Charlotte. This time Charlotte she is Peter's biological sister. Jasper is now her true mate. Maria is dead so there is no worry about her coming back for the major. They will have to deal with the Volturi. This takes place after, New Moon six years later. This is a new story and a different spin on the story. Let me know if you want it to continue. It will be a slow moving story. I am trying to write all my unfinished work.

I like to thank Sain'Olivia for being my beta. As soon as she can she will go over the chapters that are already posted.

I don't own Twilight or the characters all merits goes to Stephanie Myer.

**Prologue ~ Bella's POV**

It took Bella a very long time to get on with her life after the Cullen's departure out of Forks six years ago. They never returned. You see, Bella had moved on with her life and she is happy. It was just before her high school graduation, Bella had to go on an errand, and she hopped into her truck to go to town, to the convenient store. She stepped out of the truck and there, right in front of her, she saw Laurent and Victoria. Victoria had two other vampires with her, a male, and a female. They approached her and Bella was thinking that they were there to end her life. It was because of James' death, had been Bella's first thoughts. Laurent surprised Bella and introduced) her to Mary and Randall - the mystery vampires. But instead, they had come to find Bella, as they wanted to talk to her. Laurent explained he had a gift of seeing relationships and how his gift works; he can see the person in his mind that they were supposed to be with - they're soul mates. He is not a seer like Alice; he can only see the people who that person is meant to be with and their auras interlinking around them - proving they are one. He told Bella that actually, James, and Victoria were just good friends with benefits. But, James would toy with females and use them for his own sick, twisted game. That was why James was chasing after Bella. She was his next toy. Victoria told Bella it was time someone killed the bastard. He had done it one too many times. Actually, Victoria, Randall, and Mary were true mates with each other. Victoria had two mates and she was happy that she has Mary and Randall in her life. Laurent did see that the three of them were meant to be together and would be happy. Mary and Randall were nomads. Laurent then went on to tell Bella that she and Edward weren't mates as he had said they were and that it was impossible for mates to separate from each other for it would be painful for them. He also saw that Jasper and Alice weren't mates either as he was explaining to Bella. There were no connecting auras around Alice or Jasper tying them together, apparently.

So what had Laurent seen? He had seen that Edward was supposed to be with Alice the whole time, but what had stopped them? Laurent did tell Bella eventually that they would see it for themselves. Bella, along with Laurent, Victoria, Mary, and Randall all became quick friends and exchanged phone numbers after their extensive conversations. They would often meet up from time to time to go hang out with each other and have fun, for once enjoying their immortality with Bella by their sides. They tell her that she is tempting and she does smell good. Bella, for kicks, would often say to them, 'Are one of you going to drain me already? Stick that we're having a good time.' Bella would go on to laugh at their attics over humans and vampires.

Mary, Victoria, and Randall brought a small but quaint home in Guthrie, Oklahoma that they settled down in. Bella would make that trip to Guthrie to see them at least once a year, with the insistence of Laurent or Victoria covering her travelling costs. It got her thinking about how she was depressed over the breakup with Edward. He had left her but wondered if he was in as much pain from being separated from her as she was with him.

Bella graduated from high school and she decided to go to college at Arizonian State College. Bella packed up all of her belongings and moved back to her home state after an awkward 'goodbye' from Charlie. She worked for a while as a librarian in Mesa, Arizona and had saved up to rent an apartment there. She studied Accounting to Sociology using most of the resources found in the library during her time spent working there. However, she had made her mind up and decided strongly that, after graduation, she was entering the F.B.I She finally graduated from college four years later and filed her application and also sent a resume to F.B.I Headquarters in Quantico, VA. She entered into the F.B.I after being accepted to complete extensive and tough, physical and mental training. Bella moved to Quantico, VA to be closer to her pace of work. Once she graduated from the F.B.I they transferred her to the Houston, TX Headquarters. That was where she was posted and she brought a two-bedroom town house for her first home.

Elsewhere, Jacob had imprinted on a girl named Molly and had gotten married over three years ago, and what a beautiful day that was too. She was now expecting their first child. Bella's father was so proud of her and her achievements to becoming a F.B.I Agent; she had followed in his footsteps and gone better. Charlie eventually married Sue Clearwater and she now had a new brother and sister in Seth and Leah. Bella did date during her time in college and had small relationships but none of them worked out well, some of them had just been better off staying as friends. But, she never fit in with them. Bella much preferred the company that was on offer hanging around vampires and shape-shifters.

One day she was on a special assignment and she had to stake out a suspect who was wanted in connection with a terrorist attack plot against several States of America. He was in the bar hanging out with his accomplices. She went into the bar, she was wearing a red satin dress, six inches above her knee, the neckline low-cut enough to show her cleavage slightly, and she was wearing nude high heels. She was spying on the oblivious group along with her co-workers, undercover and scattered around the bar. The man in question approached her as she was sitting on a bar stool, sipping at her Martini. He asked her if he could buy her another drink. Bella agreed to avoid suspicion, and began to flirt with him.

Meanwhile, there was this tall blonde-haired, good-looking male on the far side of the bar, wearing a Stetson cowboy hat who kept eyeing her. His name was Peter. He was angry at this male making a move on his mate. Peter didn't like it one damn bit, in fact he hated it. Jasper along with Peter's biological sister, Charlotte, were seated at a table having a drink of whiskey, just watching as their brother finally laid his eyes on his mate for the first time. Peter was stood at the edge of the bar, looking at his mate...looking at Bella. Peter had a feeling, an instinct, which he needed to be at that specific bar at this exact moment. That was because his mental guru told him where to go, where to be.

What Bella didn't know yet was that Peter was her true mate. She didn't even pay attention that Jasper was also one of the vampires seated in the bar along with Peter. She just didn't see them. She was completely focused on her job. She led the man she was flirting with on and eventually she asked him: 'Why don't we get out of here?' The guy agreed quickly and followed her to out the back door, his accomplices starting to follow. Just as they reached outside, the riot van side door slid open, seized them, and hauled them roughly inside. In meantime, one got away, and Bella had no choice but to chase him down the back alleys. She couldn't let him get away; he was the gang leader, he knew all of the answers. Jasper, Charlotte and Peter pulled out the shadows and followed them both. Bella went after the man but began to lose him. That's when Bella, as a last resort, released her gun from her thigh holster, aimed, and pulled the trigger, shooting the man down. The vampires that were watching the scene unfold didn't know what to make of it. Why hadn't they raced to protect her? Were they just shell-shocked at what Bella was now capable of doing? Bella turned around; the familiar feeling that she was being watched crawled up her spine. She instantly saw Jasper, right there before her, stood with two vampires...with red eyes.

Prologue ~ Peter's POV

It was over seventy years ago that Peter and Charlotte were kidnapped by the revenge-crazed, blood lusted Maria. She had hauled them violently from their home where they had lived with their parents. Maria took them to camp and made Jasper turn them both so they could be her new editions to her newborn army. Jasper changed Peter and then Charlotte right in front of her, before she left, satisfied with her new pets. You see, Peter was a type of clairvoyant and Charlotte, she could make you feel happy from whatever mood. Maria had the uncanny gift of being able to identify the gifted within both humans and vampires. She wanted them both alongside her, next to her Major. They'd spent years training the newborns and culled them down for Maria to inspect. Maria wanted Charlotte dead after a short while though - she was through with her. Peter, her brother, got wind of it he, with the help of Jasper, formulated a plan and set it into motion to kill Maria. It was over sixty years ago that they both, along with Charlotte, ridded the world of the bitch and killed her, setting her remains alight.

Jasper took off right after that and went on his own as a nomad for a while. Charlotte and Peter made their home in Texas and Colorado, constantly switching between the two. They were wealthy enough that they didn't have to worry about money and how they wished to spend it. So, Jasper was wealthy in his own right. Charlotte and Jasper had become close friends during their time in Maria's army but they had never felt the mating pull...not until recently that was. Jasper had eventually walked into a diner and met Alice in Philadelphia, and they both took off in search of the Cullen's, the Olympia Coven. They lived contently with them for over sixty years and they had gotten married. Bella came into the scene when she lot long moved to Forks. Alice decided to tell Edward that his mate was Bella, that she had seen it...that had been a false vision. They were never mates - they were complete opposites! It would have never worked. Bella had too much of her own state of mind whereas Edward was just stuck in the old ages. They had both dated briefly, but that didn't turn out well for anyone. Alice threw a birthday party for Bella's 18th and that was when everything went downhill from there. She got a paper cut from opening a small-boxed present Alice had handed her. Jasper managed his own bloodlust but feeling everyone else's was just too overbearing. He lunged at Bella; as he wanted take a bite out of her as thirst clouded his mind. Edward shoved Bella into glass plates behind her violently and made the whole situation worse. It was two days later he broke it off with Bella. That was the day the Cullen's departed from Forks, leaving Bella behind.

Peter had been lonely for a long time and his mental guru told him that he would finally meet his mate in six years to come. All he knew was that her name was Isabella Swan, nothing else.

At that time, Jasper decided he had had enough living with Alice's constant disappointment and Edward's brooding and decided it was time he moved out. This was over five years ago. He had J. Jenks send the divorce papers to Alice, fully assured that she had no chance at taking any of his assets for her own. He felt the mating pull to go to Houston, so that was where he went.

He moved in with Peter and his sister, Charlotte. When Jasper saw Charlotte, it was like he had seen her truly for who she was for the first time in over sixty years, and when he went to hug her, that was when they felt the electricity as it ran through their bodies. They both knew there and then that they were true mates. But, they couldn't understand why it only happened now and not any time before. Peter moved on to see why Jasper was really doing there and asked him what went down at the Cullen's to make him move out. So he just told them, as easy as that, and Peter was angry at Jasper for almost taking a bite out of his mate, but pissed at Edward for throwing her into across the room at vampire speed, into glass plates. Charlotte, jumping to Jasper's defense on instinct, pointed out that because he could sense other people's emotions, he would have felt all of the bloodlust from five other vampires in the same room along with his own, or he wouldn't have attacked her. Jasper told Peter that he was truly sorry for what he had almost done to Bella, his empathy making it clear to Peter that he really was and forgave him immediately, accepted Jasper's apology, and ended the dispute with a brotherly hug.

Present Tense

Now it is time for Peter to meet his mate. His mental guru tells him in six months he will meet her at a bar called Pub Fiction in Houston, and that she will be there, waiting. Peter is getting anxious about meeting his true mate. He keeps busy remodeling his house, to keep him from thinking too much about whom his mate is; what she would think of him; if she would accept him. Meanwhile, Jasper and Charlotte tied the knot in Vegas over three months ago before an Elvis impersonator, per Charlotte's request. Peter went with them to see his only sister get married. His mental guru hints to him that it is time to meet his mate at last and she will be there at 9 PM at that bar in question. He dresses in black jeans with a white button down shirt along with black Stetson cowboy hat and boots. His sister and no brother-in-law decide to go with him, as moral support, they tell him. Charlotte is also anxious to meet her brother's mate; she'll be her new sister. Jasper is there to help Peter with the situation, with Bella being his true mate, he understands her more than Peter does at this moment in time. They enter the bar, not attracting too much attention, and sit down at the table in the far back corner after they order drinks. Just as they sit down, Bella walks in wearing a red satin dress, six inches above her knee, the neckline low-cut enough to reveal her cleavage slightly, and she is wearing nude high heels. Peter takes notice of her straight away, as do many others in the bar, he notices. She looks smoking hot to Peter; her body has curves in all the right places, perfectly portioned, and her hair is a gorgeous mahogany in long waves reaching down to her waist. In his eye, she is the most beautiful creature he has set his eyes on in his entire existence. She definitely works out to have and keep a spanking hot body like hers. Jasper nods to Peter motioning to him that this is the time to make his move. Breathing out to prepare himself, he gets up and goes to stand at the edge of the bar observing his mate. Meanwhile, Bella orders herself a Martini and begins sipping at it while looking around the bar. A man approaches her and offers to buy her a drink, which she agrees to, and then proceeds to flirt with him. Peter is feeling anger towards the man that is making moves on Bella, advancing on his mate. He would tear down the establishment to get him away from her, but knows he couldn't, as he will just push his mate away. Peter is becoming one very possessive vampire towards his mate and it will only get worse for him as time goes on, the long he spends with her. Bella, Peter notices, is looking at a group of males that are standing near the bar, watching their encounter too. She turns to the man, asking: 'Why don't we get out of here?' The guy quickly agrees and she smiles and gets off the bar stool, taking the man's arm, leading him to the back door. That makes Peter angry that she is going with him and alone. There are four other males, which he can now guess are with that same male. They decide to follow them out of the bar soon after. What the males didn't know is that there are four other agents also in the bar along with Bella as back up and they follow her out, along with the suspects. Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper decide to follow them all out too. They see a black SUV riot van pull up fast in the back alleyway. People in protective uniform and handling firearms came pouring out of the van as the van door slides open and seize the four men that were following the man and Bella. There is one man who escapes, the same one that was flirting with my Bella and he starts running by foot in the opposite direction at an alarming rate. Bella races after him, kicking her shoes off to chase the man down having to notice his attempt to escape. Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper are following Bella to be sure she is safe. Peter's instincts are kicking in on an all-time high, he need to protect his mate clouding his mind. He then notice as they catch up with Bella that she has taken out a gun from a holster hidden on her thigh, aims at her target and she pulls the trigger, shooting the man down. The three vampires, well, they just didn't know what to make of it. Their concern for Bella is written clearly on all of their faces and their emotions are overwhelmed - they didn't need Jasper to know that. Jasper is sensing confusion and deception from the males that are being taken away in the black SUV. He is more concerned though for the safety of his brother's mate. They are all wondering what Bella has gotten herself into. They all just want to keep her safe. Jasper wants to be her protective brother and hide her from the bad men in the world. Charlotte wants to take Bella away from here to keep her safe...and go shopping. She also wants her brother to finally get his happy ever after too, just as she has with Jasper. What they don't know is that she is an F.B.I agent, trained well, and considered one of the most skilled in the area. She can handle herself just fine, if they know what she is capable of doing. That is when Peter chooses his moment to speak up to Bella.

"Are you alright sugar? Did he hurt you?" Peter asks her, stepping into view. That is when Bella snaps her head around to come face-to-face with three vampires with red eyes. And that one of them is Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

I like to thank Sain'Olivia for being my beta and going over my story. I like to thank all of you that are following this story and your reviews. The Cullen's will only make an appearance in one of the chapters in this story. I am making it about the key players in this story P/B, J/C, V/R/M, and L/I. This story will have Charlie and Sue and then, the pack in the story lines as well and of course the Volturi will come into play. Jasper will be the only one that will carry the, Whitlock, name along with his wife, Charlotte. Peter will go by his original surname of his dead parents, Rosenberg and they are Sweden descendants. Now on with the story and enjoy.

Chapter One

Bella's Point of View

I'm here at a bar called Pub Fiction, getting ready for a surveillance assignment at about to undergo in a short while. It is this hip new bar that most young people now choose to go now. The F.B.I wants to take five males into custody for suspected terrorist plots against our country. There is Owen Ferris, the ringleader, and we consider him they most dangerous out of all of them. We know that he originates from Bartlesville, California, and is wanted for killing a mid-thirties male. He was one of our agents that had been undercover a few months back, preparing to stop a cyber-attack. There are four college students, which are attending here at Sam Houston University. They want to do a cyber-attack on the American Banking System, having grown tired of their own banking society's ways.

An informant told us that they appear to enjoy hanging out at that bar on the weekends around 8 PM. There will be four other agents in the bar with me, then a further back up team surrounding the building, more heavily positioned in the back alley way. My part in this operation is to gain the attention one of the males, preferably the leader, and trick them into all following me out of the bar without arousing suspicion. Then our team will take over and take down the group, as they are lead out. A successful job will be to take all five into custody for intense and thorough questioning. We already have their identities noted and memorized. It is Saturday so everyone out are going to be wanting a good time, therefore will be dressing up. Earlier on, I decided to wear a sexy cocktail dress tonight to act as bait. A touch of not-so-heavy make-up to enhance my features and my hair styled nice, I then had the task of slipping on the red satin dress, resting six inches above my knee, the neckline low-cut enough to show my cleavage slightly, and put on a pair of my favorite nude high heels for luck.

Within the next few minutes, I hear my cell phone ringing, the screen lighting up. It is the ring tone, Barracuda Song from Heart, for my good friend, Victoria.

"Hey V, what's up?" I ask her as I'm checking myself in the mirror for the last time before leaving my quaint town home in Houston.

"We are thinking about making a trip down your way in about four weeks. You know, trying not to drain resources too much and all. I thought we could hang out again and it's been a while." Victoria says to me. Victoria and Mary work at Winds Casino, in Oklahoma, as cocktail waitresses for the casino floor. Randall, their mate, well he works for security at Winds Casino. Both Mary and Victoria took Randall's last surname, Wilkerson, having grown up being taught that is the norm and enthusiastically agreeing too. They are true mates to each other, all three of them - which is highly rare, and they are currently attending school. Victoria is studying to become a CPA (Certified Public Accountant), Mary to become a Commercial Artist and Randall a Computer Technician. They took a leaf out of my book and decided to make something of themselves. They are vampires after all, and because of that, they had come to a mutual decision a while back to go after criminals in society only.

"Sure you all can, I can't wait! I need to get going though; I've an assignment to go to." I say to her but my answer is silence on the other end of the line, only briefly though.

"Well, you be careful out there and keep safe. It is time you meet someone though, so when I get there we are going to out and have fun. Mary and I will find you a good-looking guy in bar for you that, fingers crossed, will treat you well...or else. It is time you get laid girl!" Victoria says to me and I giggle at what she says to me. This is the norm from her within our...colorful conversations. She and Mary are always trying to get me to hook up with someone. She does make a point though; I do need to get laid. The last time was in college with two guys, one being who I had dated and lost my virginity with.

"Yeah you are right Victoria, I will see you then." I say to her before hanging up on her. I grab my purse that is lying on the bed, went downstairs to my garage, and got into my Black Chevy Camaro 2012, brand new on the market. I speed off down the street to the bar, feeling that tonight will turn out to be a good one, and that we'll get our targets. The other agents assisting the operation will be there and I'm meeting up with them a few blocks away before the plan is set in motion. Scanning around the area, I quickly see Agent Jonathan McCallum, Agent Derrick Simmons, Agent Mike Welsh and Agent Darrell Johnston all there standing outside the bar waiting for me, undercover of course.

Our plan is to go into the bar separately, not together, as it would cause suspicion to arise. We have to make it look convincing, that we're just there to have a good time. Our other agents are in SUV's ready and are waiting at their posts in the back alley of the bar. There are further agents randomly parked across and along the street in their cars. Now it is show time!

The bar is crowded with people, dancing on floor to the popular, very upbeat dance music. I spy our suspect's engaging in conversations with each other at the bar before suddenly dispersing to different areas around the open room. Making my way over to the one remaining guy at the bar, the man that I hoped to target tonight. Putting on my best 'I'm a shy person' expression, I look up at the suspect. He winks at me, which I respond by looking down, hiding my eyes slightly and tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. He has black hair and a small goatee on his chin. He is also wearing glasses. Too bad he is a wanted criminal though; he's not actually bad looking. Owen Ferris, I see, is standing at the edge of the bar with a drink in his hand. He's the one that killed one of our agents.

"Can I buy you a drink, miss?" Tommy asks me. "I'm Tommy by the way." I eye him up and down and lick my lips seeming tempted by the sight of him. At least, I do hope he sees that as a sign that I am 'interested' in him.

"Stella," I reply with a sweet smile. "Sure you can buy me a drink." I say to him, taking him up on his offer. He winks at me and the bartender hands me my Corona with a lime twist that I ordered. He takes his hand places it over my arm. I look down to where his hand is now and back up to wink at him, causing him to smile at me. I thought I hear a low growl from someone in area behind me but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Well, you are beautiful Stella." Tommy says to me. I bat my eyelashes at him.

"Why don't we get out of here? Go somewhere private." I suggest to him and he takes the bait. He pays the tab and takes me by the arm, linking mine with his, and we walk towards the back door. Meanwhile, I look over my shoulder and notice his accomplices are beginning to following us out. It is just moments later that my agents leave the bar after the four men.

As soon as we exit the bar, I see a black SUV riot van pull up fast in the back alleyway out of the corner of my eye. Our back up is here in full gear - protective uniform and handling firearms - and come pouring out of the van as the door slides open. They manage to seize the three of the four men that were following the Tommy, as well as Tommy himself. The van speeds off, the arrested men already have been hauled inside. I did notice however, much to our disadvantage, Owen escaping away from us down another path in the back alleys. He is running hastily by foot. It is within a split second that I decide to chase him down, counting myself lucky for deciding to wear a pair of my more comfortable, more suitable 'going-out' heels. I'm not about to let the team down after months of planning this operation; I am not about to let him get away from us this time. Our agents, the ones who stayed behind, are scrambling to get him too.

It is then I catch a glint of moonlight reflect off something in Owen's right hand. It is too late when said item is a gun as he turns to shoot Agent Johnston - the closest to him - in the leg, causing him to collapse heavily to the ground. He gasps loudly for me not to worry, to keep running - that he's only suffering from a flesh wound. I continue my chase after Owen, after quickly being reassured that no one is seriously hurt for the moment. 'He's getting away, damn it!' Deciding that I have no other choice, I hike my dress up to retrieve my gun out of my holster wrapped around and hidden on my upper thigh. Remembering all the training I've received for this type of situation, I take aim and I pull the trigger at Owen's back, shooting him down. As the alley goes suddenly quiet, the gunshot still echoing into the distance, I suddenly sense that I'm being watched as I feel the hairs on my back stand on edge.

Two other agents, Jonathan (Agent McCallum) and Mike (Agent Welsh), rush forwards from behind me, halting as they see Owen, who is lying face down and still on the concrete in back alley way. The other agent, Derrick (Agent Simmons) is assisting Darrell further down the alley. I snap by head up and turn around to suddenly see three vampires with red eyes standing right before me, just staring between Owen and myself, their faces displaying shock, which I'm currently feeling.

There, standing only a few meters away is Jasper, along with a male and female vampire I've never met before. My gaze shifts to the male; he stands at 6'3 - an inch taller than Jasper, I notice. He has blond shaggy hair that reaches down the back of his neck and he is wearing black jeans with a white button down shirt along with a black Stetson Cowboy hat on his head and a stunning pair of worn leather cowboy boots. He is a gorgeously hot cowboy. Jasper is, I notice soon afterwards, is also dressed up. He is wearing a red and white check with black stripes flannel shirt and nice pair blue jeans. Like the other male, Jasper is also wearing a pair of cowboy boots and a similar Stetson cowboy hat. The female vampire that accompanies them appears to be very pretty and she has straight blond hair that travels down to her waist. She has a heart shape face and a petite frame as well. I see that she is also wearing jeans, but white, with a black satin halter-top and a pair of silver, stilettos. But going back to the start, I'm still in shock that Jasper is actually here.

The male vampire to the side of Jasper speaks up suddenly, stepping hesitantly and cautiously towards me.

"Are you alright sugar? Did he hurt you?" He asks me and his southern voice sounds so sexy. He seems to be looking at me full of concern it seems and...worry? He's staring like he's seen the sunlight for the first time.

"Yes I am. Why would I not be?" I ask him calmly. I hear our other agents now approaching.

"Agent Swan we need you over here." Jonathan says to me. I can't seem to detach my eyes from this man, this vampire, in front of me...oh, right! I need to excuse myself for a moment.

"Please excuse me for a moment." I say to them, mainly Jasper, as he knew me much better. I begin to make my way over towards where I was called to.

"Agent Swan!" I turn my head around to look over my shoulder, looking at the three vampires. I do hear what they said in unison. I stand before Jonathan who is our commanding leader. This is just protocol and our normal procedures when an incident happens. There will be a debriefing from this sting operation. I begin to wonder why they are actually here, especially Jasper - who now has...red...eyes. I cannot keep that unbelievably gorgeous, good-looking, sexy vampire with southern drawl in his voice out of my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

There is no beta to this story all mistakes are my own. Thank all of you that are following this story and your sweet reviews. The Cullen's will make an appearance in one of the chapters in this story and it will be two parts. This will be a longer chapter than, the last one. Now on with the story and enjoy.

**Chapter Two **

**Peter's point of view**

My mental guru told me today this would be the day to meet my true mate, Isabella Swan. Jasper and Charlotte knew of the details. We all got dress to go to that pacific bar at the right time. They wanted to be here for my support. My mental guru tells me to go there before, 9PM. We all walked into that bar and took a seat and we order our drinks. Jasper is an artist and he sketched out what Isabella looks like for me. At that moment she walks in bar and she is wearing red satin cocktail dress six inches above, her knee and the top of her dress is showing her cleavage, of her breast and she is wearing high heels. She is hot looking and she has curves, in all the right places. She stands at 5'4 with wavy long auburn hair down to her waist. I can tell she works-out to have that spanking hot body. She is beautiful. Charlotte my sister is all smiles as she is looking at my mate. She is anxious to meet her new sister. Jasper wants to apologize to her over the incident at her, birthday party.

She is staring at some men in the bar and they are looking at my mate. Who wouldn't? She is beautiful.

She goes to sit at one of the barstools at the bar next to that male who winked at my mate. That thought alone mad me angry. Isabella is flirting with him. I didn't like that one damn bit that she is flirting with him and he is flirting with her.

"Peter is time to make your move brother. Don't let him take her from you?" Jasper points out and then, I get up from my seat and I walk towards the bar. I stand at the edge of the bar spying on my mate. I thought that she would turn her head a second to look at me. She didn't.

"Can I buy you a drink lady? I am Tommy by the way." He says to her. That thought alone made me jealous and possessive. She winks at him and he smiles at her.

"Sure you can buy me a drink. I am Stella by the way." Isabella says to him. Why did she call her-self Stella? That doesn't make sense. He orders her a drink and the bartender hands her a Corona with a lime twist. He places his hand on my mate's arm. I didn't like that he has touched what is mine and I expressed a growl deep in my throat. It is wonder if the patrons heard me. It is so loud here with the noise and music blaring.

"Well, you are beautiful Stella." He says to her and he is right she is beautiful. I am about to tear down this establishment to get him away from her. Jasper must of have felt my emotions and he sends me calm. I look at him and I nod my head to him sending him my thanks. I kept a watch on the two of them. Isabella decides to speak up to him.

Why don't we get out of here? And go somewhere private." She says to him and that thought alone for them to go somewhere private made me angry. I did see that he pays their tab. They lock their arms in each other and they walked out the backdoor. Jasper and Charlotte meet me by the bar.

"We should follow them. I am feeling deception rolling off of, Bella, and this, Tommy guy. There is something I am feeling about that guy that he gives off in his emotions, distrust. I am worried about Bella being with him." Jasper points out and we all made our way toward the backdoor. We notice four other males, which are following her. I didn't like it one bit something is up with the four of them for sure. They were standing at the bar. They followed them out of the backdoor and they are walking behind them. There are four other males which got up from their seats and they followed behind them outside of the bar. I got concern that maybe they would all gang rape her.

What do we see in the back alley way? A black SUV van pulls in and the people in the van slide the door opened and they shoved this, Tommy in it. We noticed that four other males, which followed my mate from behind them. They take the three other males and they shove them in the van. The van speeds off and one of them got away. We are looking at each other wondering what the fuck is going on. What is my mate involved with? I am concern for my mate's safety. So are my sister and my brother Jasper.

There is this one male, which was with the other four that were hauled away in the van. He gets away. There are four males, which were behind, Isabella at the time. They scramble to get the guy. My mate she starts to run in the back alley way and it is dark. We follow them at human speed and I do hate to run at human speed too. This guy that she is chasing he gets a gun out of his pocket and he stops and turns around and he aims the gun at one of the male's, who is chasing him. He gets shot in the leg and he falls down on the concrete in the back alley way. I am about to run at vampire speed to get in front of my mate to protect her from getting shot. My mate is in danger. Jasper did tell me, that she is a danger magnet. He runs further down the alley and my mate is she running after, him. I notice that she stops in her run. She hikes up her dress showing her thigh of her leg. She takes a gun out of a holster, which is wrapped around her thing of her leg. She aims at the male and she pulls the trigger and she shoots the man in the back and he falls down on the ground. Jasper is whispering to me.

I want to take Bella away from here and hide her from the bad men." I nod my head to Jasper in agreement. We don't know who are good and bad ones that are in this group. My sister is whispering to me.

"We need to get her out of here and take her to safety." She is becoming unglued about her new sister. I am agreeing with them about it. We are all concerned for her. I am about to take her far, away from here to keep my woman, safe.

Meantime, we all didn't know what to make of the scene that unfolds before, us. The other males which were chasing the guy and they surround the guy that is lying face down on the ground with their guns aiming right at the man. At that time there are black autos that pull up to screeching halt to the scene of the incident. They hop out of their cars. And they go assist the man that is shot in leg while, the others go towards my mate.

I had to go and check on her to make sure she isn't injured. She spots me and she looks at me. Then Jasper and Charlotte do make their way over towards my mate. She stands in shock as she looks directly at, Jasper. I got concerned for her.

"Are you alright sugar? Did he hurt you?" I asked her and she looks at me with her smoldering brown eyes like, she may be scared of me. I didn't want her to be scared of me. God no! I didn't want that.

"Yes I am. Why would I not be?" She says to me and that time the group of men around that guy's body that is lying face down on the ground they call out her name.

"Agent Swan we need you over here." Someone says to her. She looks at me like, she hated to go and I didn't want her too.

Please excuse me for a moment." Isabella says to me and she makes her way over to the men. It registered in our vampire mind.

Agent Swan!" Jasper and Charlotte and I say in unison. We looked at her and the scene and then the realization to come to us that she is an agent. I stopped briefly in my thoughts, to ask my mental guru what is going on. He didn't tell me a thing about the incident. That except she is an F.B. I agent and she was on a sting operation at the bar. Now I am concerned further, about her safety at all times.

There are conversations going on between all of the men and Isabella about what went down. The ambulance pulls in and the paramedics come to assist that one guy that is shot in the leg. I notice another van pulls in and it is the coroner. I overhear them tell my mate.

"He is dead Agent Swan and you did a good job. He killed one of our agents and justice was served." I don't know who the person is that told her that. He is giving her praise and he is showing his pride in her.

"Yeah I know Agent McCallum and justice are served. I still feel bad I took a life." Isabella says to her and I noticed my brother, Jasper, that he is sending her some calm. She relaxes and that agent places his hand on her back and he pats her back lightly.

"Well, Agent Swan this is your first and it won't be the last. I suggest to you get out of here and go home and gets some rest and we will see you, Tuesday. I want you to see our counselor first thing Tuesday morning." He says to her and she looks at him and then she looks down at the man that she shot on the ground.

"Yes sir I will do that." She says to him and she signs some paperwork and she we walks over towards us. I go to stand next to her. I wanted so desperately, go hold her next to my body.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jasper asked her and he is holding my sister's hand. She is looking at them both with their hands locked into each other. She is wondering why she is with her and not, Alice. We have a lot to explain to her and about the changes.

"Yes I am Jasper. Why are you here and what is going on?" She asked him.

"Bella I would like to introduce you to my wife, Charlotte Rosenberg Whitlock, and this is my brother, Peter Rosenberg Whitlock. He goes by Rosenberg his real last name most of the time." Jasper introduces us to her and she smiles at us.

"It is nice to meet you all. I would like to get off of my feet and my heels are killing me in these shoes." Bella says to us.

"Well, sugar you had us all scared and we didn't know what was taking place. I cannot lose you ever. Since, I found out about you and what you mean too me." I say to her and I wanted to take her hand.

"Why are you scared to lose me?" Bella asked and I look into her smoldering brown doe eyes and I did take her hand. That is when, I felt it the sparks igniting everywhere in my body. She felt it too from her reaction.

"Well, sugar the reason why I am scared to lose you, that is because you are my true mate." I say to her and she looks shocked but I swear I felt her lust spike a bit.

"What? How could that be? What is that spark when you held my hand Peter? I felt it go through my entire body." Isabella asked me and I begin to tell her it is happening to me too.

"You are my true mate, Isabella and it is true that you are my true mate. And the sparks you, felt for I felt it too. I can explain more in detail about why you are my true mate. Would you like to go home with us so we can all talk?" I asked her and she smiles at me and I am feeling warmth go to my heart with her just smiling at me.

"Sure I would love to come home with you all. I need to go get my car and I am a little hungry at the moment too." Bella says to me.

"Where is your car sugar? I am sure Jasper can go get it for you. What kind of car do you own?" I asked her and I smile at her at least she is going home with us. That is a start.

"It is around the front and here are my keys, Jasper, it is black Chevy Camaro a 2012." She says to us and she digs through her purse and she hands, Jasper, her keys. She owns a Camaro at least she does have taste in cars. I cannot wait to show her my collection of autos.

"I am Charlotte and you can call me, Char, if you want, Isabella. I am so happy to finally meet you. I have waited for a new sister for so long. We can stop somewhere to get you a bite to eat." Charlotte says to her.

"Sure that sounds fine and you can call me, Bella, most do anyway. Something tells me, you and I will get along Char." Bella says to her. My sister is smiling at my mate hearing that information. Jasper pulls around to back alley way with her car and it is sure is sharp. But, my eyes are only for my mate as this moment as we haven't let go of one another's hands yet. I take her hand up and I place it against my cheek and I kiss the top of her hand. We both felt more, shocks from mine and hers reaction to our skin contact.

"Do you want to ride in with Peter and his sister Charlotte? I can drive your car." Jasper asked her.

"That is fine it will give me time to rest Jasper." Bella says to her. I take Bella's hand and I lead her around the front of the bar. I opened up the passenger door for, Bella, to hop into my Tahoe. My sister hops in the backseat and I drove us out of the parking lot. We live out in the woods about twenty miles, outside the city. I built a huge log cabin mansion with a wraparound porch. The master bedroom has a balcony. It is spacious and opened in the living area. I hope my mate will love it. I want her to make it her home too. We will have a lot to discuss. I plan to never let her go. She has a dangerous job and I may follow her from a far while, she is at work. I thought she could have been killed out there and not knowing why those men were following her. All I could think about they were going to gang rape my sugar. She is mine and the captain's and she belongs to us and no one else.


	4. Chapter 4

There is no beta to this story all mistakes are my own. Thank all of you that are following this story and your sweet reviews. The Cullen's will make an appearance in one of the chapters in this story and it will be two parts. Charlie will make an appearance as well in this story as will Jacob and the pack. Now on with story and enjoy.

**Chapter Three Part One**

**Bella's point of view**

Peter drives us towards the woods outside of, Houston and he drives on this gravel pavement road and he takes a turn in the fork of the road. He stops by this gate and he enters a code on the panel. He drove in and I do see this huge log cabin mansion with good lighting around it. He told me that he would explain why I am his mate when, we get to his house. We all stopped in at this diner for me to get something to eat at first before, we went to their house. Peter told me that he owns his own home. Jasper owns a house in Austin, TX.

I couldn't believe it that, Jasper, of all people is there with them when, I'd seen them at that bar. I wonder what went down after, they left Forks. The first time Peter took my hand that is when, I felt the shocks igniting throughout my entire body. He felt it too. Victoria explained to me, the first time she touched, Randall, and Mary, that is when, she felt it. She knew right away that they were her mates. Laurent even told her that is a common reaction when, someone discovers, their mate and they feel the pull. It was right after, James, death that she and Laurent went off for a while. Suddenly, Victoria felt a pull to go to the northeast. It was then that she meets up with, Randall, and Mary, in the state of, Michigan.

Laurent told me that since, I am human. That I would never feel the pull as a vampire would. He did explain to me that if, by chance I got involved with another vampire and if, it is meant to be. I would only feel the separation anxiety. That is because of the mating thing. He told me two years ago, that he did see someone coming for me, in the future. He didn't say who.

Peter stops his Tahoe and he got out and he opened the door for me and he took my hand. His sister hops out of the backseat. Jasper pulls my car in the drive and he hops out and he goes over towards, Charlotte, and he places a kiss on her lips. Peter is looking at me and he smiles at me. I suddenly, had an urge to devour his lips after, all he is sexy. I happen to like his southern drawl to his voice. I built enough courage to do that. I make my move and I kissed him on his lips and he holds me close to him. I didn't want to stop from there. He places his hand in my hair and he strokes my locks of my hair gently while, he is kissing me. His kisses are hot and his body feels warm to me. He lets go kissing me to let me breath. I could faint with that kiss as intense it was when, we did kissed.

"Well, sugar you sure do know how to kiss. Do you mind me calling you sugar?" Peter asked me and he holds me close to him and he doesn't let go.

"No I don't mind at all if, you don't mind me calling you, sexy." I say to him and he winks at me.

"It's a deal woman. Why don't we go in and get comfortable then?" Peter asked and I nod my head to him and he takes my hand and led me into his home. His home is gorgeous and spacious and there is a fireplace in the center of the room where it separates the dining room and living area. I know vampires only do that for show in their homes and that is have a dining table in the house. I looked over to my right and I noticed an open kitchen with, modern appliances, which are just for show too. I notice a wraparound balcony looking up to vaulted ceilings and stairway that led to the second level. He takes me and he led me to a conversational sofa that is made of brown leather. We all sit down. Charlotte is sitting in, Jasper's, lap.

"I want to apologize to you, Bella, for almost taking a bite out of you. I am truly sorry for that action." Jasper says to me.

"Look Jasper there is nothing to forgive. You are empathy and you felt the bloodlust from five other vampires and it did sit you, in motion to want to attack. Let's not forget that I am Eddie boy's singer and he is damn one that threw me, into glass plates which are the reason why there was more spilled. It is not your fault this is who you are. And for God's sake you are a vampire and that is a normal reaction to your kind of immortal species." I say to him and Charlotte is smiling at me and Jasper he has a grin on his face.

"I thank you for your understanding, Bella. It means a lot to me." Jasper says to me.

"I want to explain my gift to you, Bella. I am what am known as clairvoyant it, is like there is a voice in my head that tells me things. I can call it anytime to ask questions. It was six years ago that it told me, that I would finally, meet my mate. I asked it who is it then and it told me that it is, Isabella Swan. I didn't know what you looked like. I only knew your given name. I don't see images in my head. I only a hear voice in my head. It told me today that I would meet you at that pacific bar. Jasper here is an artist and he sketch out what you looked like for me. I already know about stories that time you, were with, Cullen's, and about your bite mark on your wrist. That is because of, Jasper, here telling me the story about my mate. We enter that bar together and then I see you come in. I want so desperately, to meet you and get to know you. I then, notice you were going to sit with that guy who did wink at you. I became jealous. You see I am possessive and that is something you will have to get use too. I didn't like it one damn bit that you were flirting with him and he did the same. I stand at the edge of the bar, in my hopes, that you would turn your head to take notice of me and it didn't happen. I got angry that this guy was making a move on my mate. And when, he touched your arm that is when, I expressed a growl deep in my throat. I didn't like he touched what is mine. It is wonder if, patrons they heard me." Peter says to me and then I realized something.

"That was you that growled. I thought I'd heard a growl coming from somewhere. So you were jealous. And you have a gift that tells you, things. I think that is cool gift. It told you that you are my mate. I want you to know, Peter, that I am happy that I am your mate. I want you as my mate as well. But, let's get this straight mister. I am a mere woman from this century. We like to be in charge and I don't take orders to well from men. I don't like someone controlling me. I had that with, Eddie boy, and refuse to go down that path again. I like being treated as an equal in the relationship. That is me. I am laying my cards out on the table. So you will know how I feel. I am glad you are possessive in a way but, I do have friends and family that I'd like to hug. So no pit-bull growling at them those want to hug me. Deal!" I say to him and he looks shocked by my little speech. I wink at him and I smile at him and he is holding my hand. Jasper is laughing at, Peter's, shock that is written on his face and his sister is giggling and she gives me the thumbs up with her thumb.

"Well, sugar it was me that did growl, like a pit-bull. I am from an era where women stayed basically, behind their men. We vampires have to move on with the times and we still hold onto those backwoods views which we grew-up in. So give me time my sugar I am sure I can adjust to your requests. My respect for you, doubled tenfold about your views. I want my woman to say what she means and means it. I do want my woman to have some backbone and I admire your courage. It is a deal and if, it is a deal with you that I am the only man in your life. I will always be possessive on that part because, I will not let anyone takes what is mine. What were you doing in that bar? We had no idea what was taking place when, those men they followed you out. I was worried sick about you. I'd thought those men, who followed you out the backdoor that they were going to gang rape you. When we saw the vans pull in and what took place we didn't know what to think. All I knew at the time my mate is in danger and I wanted to protect you. Jasper and my sister and I decide to follow you out of that bar." Peter says to me. I am stunned that they did follow me out. I did wonder why that they were there at the bar. It is because, Peter, he wanted to meet his true mate. It is me.

"It is a deal sexy! As long as other females, know that you're mine and their hands off of you too. Why was I at that bar? We were working undercover, on surveillance on five males, which were going to do a cyber-attack on the, American Banking system. They are terrorists. There was one of our undercover agents, which he went inside the group to discover what their, plans are. His uncovered was blown and we found one of our agents, dead in a trash bin beside back of an alley at, Sam Houston University. We had an informant who told us, that our suspects hang out at that bar on the weekends and at that time of night. Our undercover sting operation is to go in there like, we are single and having a good time. I was the bait. That is the reason why I am wearing this dress. My job was to flirt with one of the men and it worked. And then, my other job was to get on of the men to come with me and led him out of that bar. My flirting worked like a charm. That is when, the other suspects, they followed us out of the bar. We had agents inside the bar as well as on the ground outside. Our mission was to nab them and shove their bodies inside the van. You see, Owen, one of our suspects he is responsible for one of our agent's deaths. He is considered dangerous. When he shot Agent Darrell Johnston I couldn't let him get away with it. That is when, I decided to pull my gun on him and I shot him in the back. You know the rest." I say to them and they are looking at me with their eyes bulge out. Jasper had his mouth a gape opened wide. I need to talk to my daddy about my first experience, killing a suspect. I remember he did tell me; at one time that he shot and killed a robber that had a gun aimed at him.

"I told Peter that I wanted to take and hide you from the bad men. We had no idea who was the good and bad ones in the group. I felt deception from the men, which were taken away in the van. I was concerned for you, Bella." Jasper says to me.

"Yes he wasn't the only one. I told my brother we need to take you out of here for your safety. I didn't want anything to happen to my new sister." Charlotte says to me. She gives off an air of happiness to you.

"Yeah sugar I wanted to take your far, away from there to keep you, safe. I guess that I will have to adjust to your dangerous line of work but, I may not like it. But I can deal with it." Peter says to me.

"Well, thanks for the concern and I will try my best not to let anything happen to me." I say to them.

"How long have you been an agent?" Jasper asked me.

"For about two years and I went and studied accounting and Sociology at, Arizona State University right after, graduating high school. I graduate from there and that is when, I decided to enter the F. B. I. I love what I do. My daddy, Charlie, is still Police Chief for the, Forks Police Department. He got married over three years ago to, Sue Clearwater, and her husband Harry died. She has a daughter named, Leah and she is now my sister. She has one son, Seth and he is now my brother. They are from Quileute Indian Reservation in Olympia. Seth and Leah are shape-shifters too. I thought you should know. I hang out with all the pack at times along with the tribal people. My mother, Renee she died two years ago, from a brain aneurysm. It hit her, unexpectedly. Phil found her in pool of vomit on the bathroom floor and he called 911. The doctors didn't have time to save her life after, she arrive at the hospital." I say to him. I started to shed tears from bring back that memory. Peter he wraps his arms around me and he starts to purr. I calmed down thanks to Peter and a little of Jasper's mojo that I felt.

"Bella we are truly sorry for your mother, Renee, at the time I did meet her she is a sweet lady." Jasper says to me.

"Thanks guys for comforting me. That was hard losing my own mother. I will be alright." I say to them.

"What are shape-shifters?" Charlotte asked.

"They are horse size wolves who don't change by the full moon. They aren't werewolves but, can phase at any given time. They start to tremble and shake before, they shift into one. It is painful to them and it started out a long time ago when, they encountered the first cold ones, known as vampires. It is a long story and one that needs to shared and explained by the pack and the tribe. Billy is far better telling the story than I. It is said that it is magic in their genes to phase and it comes out when, there are vampires in the area. That is what caused the trigger in their gene is vampires." I say to her to help her understand.

"So they are still phasing I see after, all this time. " Jasper says to me and I nod my head yes to him.

"Where do you live sugar? I am wondering how far away from here it is." Peter asked me.

"I recently, brought a townhome that is a two bedroom a little small compared to this place. I live in the community of, Steeple Chase Terrace. It would be about thirty miles from here. Why?" I say to him and my body is feeling tired from my day. It is past midnight.

"Well, the reason why sugar I need to the distance to your place. It is going to be hard for me to be away from you, without me feeling the pain of separation. I want you to make this your home too. We can discuss later on if, you wouldn't mind moving in with us. I know you have your life to live and your job to go to. It would be nice for all of us to be a family living in one place." Peter says to me. He is right about this. Laurent talked about that once, you find your mate it, would be painful to be separate at any length of time.

"We would love you to live with us, Bella. I want to get to know my new sister. It has been lonely for me not having a female companion as a friend." Charlotte says to me and she smiles.

"Yes we can discuss that at a later time. I hate to say this but, I need to go home and get some sleep and I am very tired from my day." Peter suddenly, he tenses up and holds me closer to him.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight? I don't want you to go." Peter says to me.

"Oh alright I will. But, I have no clothes or toiletries with me." I say to him.

"We can arrange that Bella leave it to me." Charlotte says to me.

"Do you guys go after, the innocent or criminals in society? I was just wondering with your red eyes." I say to them.

"Sugar we only go after, scum in society, you are perfectly, safe with us. Your scent of freesia and strawberry is quiet calming effect on me. We couldn't hurt anyone in our family. Jasper here is head of our coven. We will explain about us tomorrow when, you had some rest." Peter says to me and he picks me up bridal style and he takes me, upstairs to his master bedroom and there is a king size bed. I am amazed how spacious his bedroom is. I need a human minute to go to bathroom and wash my face. There is a roman tub for two and two person rainforest walk-in shower. I love this bathroom.

Peter hands me one of his shirts to sleep in and I put it on and it smells like, him. He smells like honey and a touch of Maplewood. I left the bathroom and entered into the bedroom and he had the covers pulled back from his bed. I hop in it and the bed is comfortable. He places kisses on my lips and on my neck. We made out for a while before, I went to sleep.

"Will you stay with me tonight and hold me?" I asked him and he looks at me and he smiles at me. He is caressing my body gently with his hands.

"Sure I will sugar anything for my woman." Peter says to me and suddenly, I went off in a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

There is no beta for this story all mistake are my own. I will repost edited version once my beta gets it back to me and her name on the credits. Thank all of you that are following this story and your sweet reviews. The Cullen's will make an appearance in one of the chapters in this story and it will be two parts. Charlie will make an appearance as well in this story as will Jacob and the pack. Emmett and Rosalie will come into play as a part of the Whitlock coven later on. Now on with story and enjoy.

**Chapter Four Part Two**

**Peter's Point of View**

I held Bella while, she slept. I kept thinking how lucky of a man that I am to have her. She is bold and brash and a brave woman. She speaks her mind and doesn't let anyone tell her what to do. Another topic we will have to discuss is her change at a later time. I haven't been with a woman before, not in sexual way. The time I grew up in we courted a woman with a chaperone and then got permission from the father to marry her. Jasper is the only one experienced here. When we were in, Maria's, army he was in second command. A part of his perks he could have any woman for sexual release. Hell! I don't know if Bella is experience or not. She is from this century that sex plays a big part in a relationship before, marriage. I did court a girl up until the time, Maria, kidnapped me and my sister from our parents' home. I was born around 1895 and change at the age of 23 in 1918. My sister still lived with our parent's at the time. I was visiting them at the time and I had a Navy leave furlough. And that is when, Maria came in and barge into our home. She killed our parents and took us away from there. Charlotte at the time was at the age of eighteen and she was born in 1900. I am an overprotective brother towards her. Now I have two women protect one happens to be my mate and the other baby sis.

Bella will get to know all of our stories including what happen to, Alice's, and Jasper's relationship. I am seeing Bella is stirring about in my arms and her heart-rate is increasing. She suddenly, opens her beautiful brown eyes and she looks at me.

"Well, good morning beautiful. How did you sleep sugar?" I asked her and she places a kiss on my lips and she coop a feel on my ass with her hands. I never had a woman coop a feel on my ass of my body before. I happen to like what she is doing to me. I know I will have to claim her for that is a part of the mating within vampire species. I do want to claim her and then make her mine. But, I am inexperience at this. In my era we only kissed a girl and that was simple to do without screwing up. She broke off kissing me she needed to breathe.

"I'd sleep like a baby Peter and thanks to you holding me. You are a good looking sexy man to me. You said something about me getting all of your stories today. I want to hear them. I do need to get up and have my human minutes and have a shower." Bella says to me and that is right if, I can remember humans do have their bathroom moments too.

"Sure sugar you can and then we will discuss everything. I want you to know that this is embarrassing for me I am not an experience man. It is because of the era I grew-up in it was unheard of to have sex before, marriage. We courted a girl first and then married her. I realize into day times that it is different than it was for me growing up. I was born in 1895 and change at the age of 23 in 1918. Our times were different than, they are now. A big part of me needs to claim you and make you mine. We will it is something I want and need desperately to do to you. The only one with sexual experience in my family is, Jasper, he did have sex before marriage. It was sort of the perks for being in second in command in Maria's army. We will explain later all about it. I do believe Char is cooking you some breakfast and she laid out fresh cloths for you." I say to her and she looks at me with her arms around me. I love holding her close to me.

"I want to confess to you that when I did attend college. I did date and there were two guys that I'd had a sexual relationship with. One was named, Austin Barlow and the other was named, Robert Deveron. I was in a relationship with, Austin for about six months and then we broke it off. We did have sex on a few occasions. When I was with, Robert, he and I dated about seven months and I did have sexual relations with him. He broke it off with me. Well, come to find out he liked, guys better than, girls. He told me he was fighting within his-self with his identity problem weather he is straight or gay. He found out the truth when, he went out the first time with a male and he like it. And that is when he finally, came out of the closet. He is much happier that he has his boyfriend a guy named, Thomas. So there you have it in a nut shell how my love life turned out in college. No matter what in anyone's relationship we all start off new and have to learn about each other's lives. We have to learn what our mates like or dislike and when it, comes to having sex or out of bed. We have to learn what pleases our mates. When I look at you and think how it was in your era. It was unheard of to have sex. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You and I are just starting this relationship and it will take time for us to learn what the other likes or dislikes. Most start off with making out or foreplay and then we can take it to the next level like home plate. And believe me I want all of you and want you to make love to me and we will get there at our own time and pace. "Bella says to me and she is right about what she told me about new relationships. I am jealous those guys had first bids with my mate. But, what can I do about it nothing. She had her own life to live in college and she needed to experience life.

"Yes you are right sugar and we will get there at our own pace. We need to ready Jasper and Charlotte they are waiting for us to have a family meeting. I like the idea of making out with you and foreplay too. We can learn what pleases us together. You are beautiful my mate." I say to her and devour her lips one more time. She got up went to take her shower and she gets ready. It didn't take me long to change my cloths. I wonder what she is going to do or react to all my scars that I'd got in, Maria's army.

We both went downstairs together and Char had food spread out on the dining table. She even made coffee for her. She sits down and her eyes bulge out seeing the huge spread of food made. She made twelve stack of pancakes and six scramble eggs and six strips of bacon. She wanted to make sure, Bella didn't go hungry.

"Gee I don't know if, I can eat all of this, Char and it looks good. I swear you are trying to fatten me up. I thank you for breakfast and I will eat what I can. And thanks for the change of clothes too." Bella says to her and she sits down and she starts to eat a half of a pancake and a little portion of scramble eggs with two strips of bacon.

"I am glad you like it and it has been a while for me to actually, cook. I think I did go overboard." Charlotte says to her.

"That is alright Char it is your first time to cook for me. When do you want to have the family meeting?" Bella asked us and l looked at Jasper our coven leader.

"I say now since we are all seated. Bella you have to understand what happened to me before, you know about, Pete, and Char. You see I was born in 1864 and at that time things were simple in life. One day when, I turned 17 I lied to get into the Army and served in the civil war. It was some time after that I moved up to a Major in the Army. Well, one day I had to go evacuate people out of arms way in, Galveston. I ran across three beautiful women thinking they needed my help. I went to them to assist them. They were, Maria, and Lucy and Nettie and they were Spanish but, yet their skin was pale by the moonlit night. They saw me and approached me. Maria had her eyes on me and she is looking at my stripes on my civil uniform. She knew what would make a strong leader and she had a gift of seeing gifts in humans and vampires. Maria wanted me and she bites me and they took me to some old barn where I burned three days going through the change. I was changed at the age of twenty. I woke-up and she feed me my first meal. It was a young girl. Sooner or later I begin to change newborns for her and when she didn't have use for them anymore. I had to kill them. We were starting wars in south for feeding grounds. Just picture Bella red dots on a map. Those dots are for feeding grounds and taking over their territory. She used my gift in her army that is because I can manipulate vampires with my gift or change their emotions. My gift was useful dealing with the newborns. Over time, I became ruthless and dangerous it is because of all the humans and vampires that I did kill. A part of the perks for me being in, Maria's army for me being her second in command is that I could take any woman for sexual release. I did and I am not proud of that fact either. I used them for sexual gratification. It was around 1938 Maria was getting ready to kill, Charlotte, here and she was through with her. Charlotte has a gift to make you happy. Well, she was spreading happiness throughout, camps it was dulling, Maria, to be ruthless like me. Charlotte cannot turn her gift off it is there all the time. My gift I can turn it off or on any time. You learn over the years how to control your gift. Charlotte and Peter and I hatched a plan to kill her. Peter couldn't let anything happen to his baby sister. We ended her life and her reign over the south. That was over seventy years ago. We are not proud of what we did to the newborns and innocent humans. Maria could have killed us at any time if, we didn't do what she said." Jasper says to her and he is watching to see if she runs. She doesn't.

"Wow I don't know what to say all except that she is a total fucking bitch to do that to all of you. She got what she deserved from what she made you all did. You had to do what you did at the time to survive. What happened after that?" Bella asked. I held her hand while, she drank her fourth cup of coffee.

"I need to tell you my story sugar. You see I was born in 1895 and my sister, Charlotte, she was born in 1900. Maria has been watching me and my sister from a far she sent her spies to our home. She saw mine and Char gifts. I entered into the Navy in 1899 and moved up to the rank of Captain. They gave me a furlough for the weekend to see my parents and my baby sister in 1918. My parents' home was in Waco, Texas. Charlotte at the time turned eighteen years old. I came home around 1918 to visit them and that is when Maria and her army barged into my parents' home and killed them. She kidnaps me and my sister to take us to her camp in Mexico. She made Jasper change us for her. Jasper is our sire. We both worked in her army for so long. It was around 1940 we ended her reign. Jasper and Charlotte and I have battle scars from bites to where some of limbs were torn off from other vampires. One thing about the removal of a limb it can be reattached. We have hundreds of scars. I want you to know about our scars sugar. They aren't pretty to look at only a reminder of our battle days. Jasper took off a while on his own and we did the same. We are wealthy because we took over other covens and their territory and assets once we killed them. We later own invested those assets in the stock market and mutual funds to make us rich enough." I say to her and I see the tears in her eyes. I hold her close to me.

"I am so sorry to hear about your parent's and she is a mean bitch to do that to you and your sister. Those scars only mean you survived and lived to tell the tale. Do you remember your parent's names?" Bella asked me. She wipes the tears away with her hand.

"Yes I do my father name is, Johansson Rosenberg, and my mother's name is, Greta Rosenberg. They owned a clock shop in town and they knew clocks and watches. They designed clocks to watches and made repairs. They were regionally from Sweden and moved here to America." I say to her. She looks at me with her beautiful brown doe eye with such warmth. I can feel it from her and I am not empathy like my brother.

"They had beautiful names and they were from Sweden. Jasper what happen to you and Alice?" Bella asked him.

"Yes we do have scars but to the human eye it, is not noticeable and to a vampire eye sight seeing them it means we are dangerous. There is no one that fools with us sis because of these scars. " Charlotte says to her and showing her some of her scars on her arm.

"I want to know what happen to you after, Edward left. He told us you didn't want anything to do with us again. I felt his lies and deception when, he came back to us two day later when, we moved to Alaska. It was two days later that he said his goodbye to you. I will tell you my story after, you tell me. This is important for your ears to hear, Bella. I would like to think of you as my sister too that I will protect." Jasper says to her and she is hesitant about telling it. She gets this resolved look of determination in her face to speak up.

"Well, after the party that went to hell it, was two days later that he came to my house and asked me to take a walk in woods with him. He told me that he and his family are leaving. I wanted to go with him and he told me no that it is only him and his family that are leaving Forks. He told me that my mind was more like a sieve and I will forget over time. He told me he didn't love me and I wasn't good enough. Then he told me that I shouldn't do anything reckless because of, Charlie. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and said his goodbye. He left me in center of the forest and I tried to search for him and end up getting lost and hurt and my body was chilled to the bone lying on the forest ground deep in woods. I've been out there for a good ten hours before, Sam, from the pack found me and he brought me home to a worried, Charlie. I went through depression for months before, snapping out of it. There is no more to tell." Bella says to him and I let out growl on what I'd heard from her. I hold her closer to me.

"That is it! I am going to snap his head off and use it for a football. How dare he say you are not good enough? You are perfect and good enough for me sugar." I say to her and kiss her on her lips.

"Bella you see I meet, Alice in a diner in Philly in 1948 and then we took off to look for the, Cullen's in 1950. Alice saw in her vision we would be mates. We were married once we entered into the family. We stayed together over sixty years. Right after our departure from Forks I stayed with, Alice for a year. I had enough and left the family and I filed a divorce through, Jenks our lawyer. I moved back to Texas to stay with Peter and Charlotte. I felt a pull to go to Texas. I'd not seen them in over sixty years. When I came back that is when, I saw Charlotte the first time in over sixty years. I went to hug her and then we felt the sparks through touching each other and we knew were mates. I never had felt that with, Alice. That pull to go to Texas was telling me that she is my mate. We got married in Vegas over three months ago. Peter came along with us to watch his baby sister gets married." Jasper says to her and she is looking at him.

"What is this that I've to hear Jasper?" Bella asked him and I already know the story. I think it is best for Jasper to tell her.

"Well, Bella I am going to come out and say this. But, Edward, and Alice are true mates. It was over two years ago that they discovered that they were meant for each other. Emmett and Rosalie separated from the family for good. Carlisle for the past several decades withheld a secret about, Rosalie's change. He saw her getting attack and raped and he let it happen. He wanted to change her so; Eddie boy can have a mate. She was changed in 1933. His plan backfired. Emmett decided one day to go through some of Carlisle's notes and journals. Carlisle and Esme were vacationing at the time. He found his notes written down about, Rosalie change and he made copies of it. Rosalie had a feeling that, Carlisle lied to her all along about her change. Let's just say her gut instincts kicked in and she and Emmett talk about it. They sit it in motion to find out what actually happened. Emmett showed him the copies of his notes and he blew his top at Carlisle. He ripped his arms and legs off. Edward and Esme and Alice they had to put him back together again. It happened two years ago. Emmett and Rosalie they live in Kentucky. I speak frequently to them over the phone and I do see them once a year. Emmett and Rosalie feel betrayed by the family. Alice knew of it all those years and she never told them. Emmett still misses you and he talks about you often, to me and Rose misses you in her own way." Jasper says to her. She looks angry.

"Why those lying piece of shits? How dare they do that to them? Oh I am mad as hell at them. I feel so sorry for, Rosalie, and Emmett. Poor Rosalie finding out, Carlisle just let it happen and he watched the show. He sits him-self up as a standing member in society as a doctor in the community. He pictures his-self as humane. Not in my book. I am happy for you, Jasper finding, Char here she is much better for you than, that twit you were married too. At least she is not annoying as, Alice is. Alice would get on my nerves." Bella says to us and I do like she speaks her mind. Jasper and Charlotte and I are laughing at her last statement. She is right on target with, Alice that she can get on your nerves and her voice can grate on your brain.

"Yes I am happy that, Char, is my wife and she is it for me. If, you want I can arrange it for you to see Emmett again he would love to see you." Jasper says to her and he places a kiss on baby sis lips.

"Did you give it any thought about moving in with us, Bella? We really would love you being here with us." Charlotte asked her and Bella seems to be in deep thought.

"Yes I have given it some thought. I recently, brought my home and I don't know if I can sell it right away. My answer is yes that I will move in with you guys under one condition. I am allowed to have my family and friends come and see me. They are important to me. I would like to see, Emmett again, Jasper that would be nice." Bella says to us and we are all smiling at her moving in with us.

"Anything you want sugar and you made me so happy." I say to her and I kissed her passionately.

We all sat around and talked some more. Jasper and I are planning to help box up her things and get her moved in. She decided to keep her home as a private getaway for us. I agreed to it. I will pay off the note and that is a part of the job deception to being her mate. I will always take care of her.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as my beta Sain'olivia goes over this chapter I will put up the edited version. This is sneak preview without the editing done on this chapter Thank all of you that are following this story and your sweet reviews. The Cullen's will make an appearance in one of the chapters in this story and it will be two parts. Charlie will make an appearance as well in this story as will Jacob and the pack. Emmett and Rosalie will come into play as a part of the Whitlock coven later on. Peter will reveal a long secret to Jasper later on in the story. Jasper's point of view will be in the next chapter. Now on with story and enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

**Bella Point of View**

I am here at my townhome with Peter and Jasper and Charlotte. They are helping me move today. I am keeping most things here except for clothing and books and photos' and my music CD's. Peter and I will use it for a getaway. This is a new step in my life moving in with my boyfriend more, like my mate. I will need to show them my garage and tell them what goes too. I have my Danka bike in there along with my parachute and parasailing equipment. I live on the adventure side of life. I do cliff dive too when, I am at home in La Push. They will have to get use to new me. I have a black belt in Karate too.

I am going to keep it a secret that I associate with other vampires which are my friends. They will come here in four weeks and meet me at our local hang out and bar called, Doghouse. They usually, stay at a hotel when they come in. I think Victoria will be happy for me that I have a mate when, she does meet Peter. At least her and Mary want hook me up with someone in the bar. I want this to be a surprise for Peter and Jasper. Jasper will get a shock that V and I are friends. Usually, Laurent shows-up too at the same time they do and he wants to hang out.

Eventually, I would need Peter to meet my father, Charlie and my family. Not now though. I am not ready and he already knows about the shape-shifters and vampires. Tomorrow I will return to work usually, Sundays and Monday is my normal days off. I will have to go see the counselor first thing in the morning over the shooting death of our suspect. I see Peter stepping into house from taking some of my things into Jasper's truck.

"Hey sugar! We got everything cleared out of your house you wanted to take. You told me that you have some stuff in garage you want to take." Peter says to me and he held me close to him and he kisses me. I need this man bad time.

"Yes I do and if you follow me, I will show you." I say to them and I am getting antsy about showing my adventure side of Bella. They follow me to my garage. Peter and Jasper look at my bike.

"You all might as well know I love to ride bikes and you see in that corner that is my parasailing equipment and I do own a boat that is docked at the lake. Some of my friends go with me on the lake to parasail. And in that corner is my parachute that I jump out of airplanes. You may say I am adrenaline junky." I say to them and Jasper has his mouth wide open like, he can catch flies in his mouth.

"What else to you do sugar besides these extreme sports?" Peter asked me. I giggle at their reactions finding my treasure trove of extreme sports.

"Well, you might as well know I am black belt in Karate and an excellent marksman at the gun range. I do go cliff diving at La Push beach when, I am at home in Forks." I say to him and he is looking shocked and so are the rest.

"Damn sis you are extreme you sure did change. I cannot wait to do some of these things with you. Peter and I own bikes too. We are all going to have a blast with you." Jasper says to me and I giggle at his facial expression being stunned out of his boots.

"Yes I sure did and you will have to get use to the new me too." I say to him and at that time my phone rings and it is the ring tone when, Laurent call me and his song is, _Superstition, by, Stevie Wonder_. He sure can dance to that song too and it is his favorite song. I picked up his call.

"Hello where are you? You sound like you are growling like a wild animal." I say to him and I am listening at the other end like he is wrestling with something.

"Hey sweetie I heard the gang is coming there in four weeks I am coming too. I cannot wait to see you. I got you on speaker phone. "Laurent says to me and he is still growling at whatever he is growling at.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" I asked him. Peter and Charlotte and Jasper have odd expression on their faces. They are wondering who I am talking too.

"I am wrestling with an alligator and he is giving me a run for my money too. He almost bit me and I swatted him in the mouth too and there is blood dripping from its mouth. His blood smells nasty like, swamp water and he has bad breath too. He is a mean motherfucker too." Laurent says to me and I am laughing up a storm trying to picture that image in my head. The others are looking at me like I lost my mind. I hear Char laughing too.

"Well, who is winning you or it? I would have paid to see that." I asked him. There is silence at the end.

"I got him sweetie. I punch him in his rib cage with a karate chop and he went flying. I think I may have knocked him unconscious though." Laurent says to me and I cannot get over he is wrestling with an alligator. I am still giggling and I am trying to compose my-self to talk to him.

"Where are you at?" I asked him.

"I am here in Boco Raton, Florida in a person's front lawn. I started my own business it is called, Beast Master Rid Service. I charge 3,000.00 dollars to get rid of alligators in people's yards. I have gone to other states needing my services too. They don't want theses alligators in their yards eating up their pups and kitties and children. I charge 1,000.00 dollars to get rid of deadly snakes in their yards. I go up north to get rid of grizzly bears in people's yards and that pays me 4,000.00 dollars to shoo away the bears. So far I racked up close to a million dollars. "Laurent says to me and I have my jaw drop opened wide. A million dollars is a lot of money.

"Well, my congratulations on your new business adventure and your success in your business. I cannot wait to see you and the gang again. "I say to him.

"I will see you then sweetie. I have to go and dispose this mean motherfucker. And then, I got to go get rid of a boa constrictor out of a man's backyard next to do. Bye for now." Laurent says to me and everyone is looking at me and them wondering who my friends are.

"You mind telling me who is that sugar on the phone with you. He called you sweetie." Peter says to me and he wants to know. I think he is jealous.

"My friends are coming down in four weeks and we meet up at the, Doghouse bar in Houston and they usually stay at a hotel. My other friend is joining them and he is coming here." I say to him and my sneaky side is coming out. I want to surprise them that most of my friends are vampires to shape-shifters that I do hang out. Jasper is eyeing me and he is feeling my deception roll of me. I wink at him when, Peter wasn't staring.

"Well, sugar since they are coming I would like to meet them too. Your friend over the phone sounds fun to be around with and he is in business getting rid of beast out of people's yards. It sounds like he is doing good to be able rack up a million already. I cannot wait to meet them." Peter says to me. I smile at him and smirk at, Jasper, a little it is a wonder if, he recognized, Laurent's voice.

"Yes you will meet them then and I will introduce you all to them. They are fun to be around with." I say to them and Jasper keeps eyeing me and I look around at the garage and I start grabbing my parachute to load up in his truck. They brought two trucks. Charlotte took my bike around and she placed it in the bed of the pick-up truck. I already got all my guns and ammo out of the house. It looks like I have everything I need out of the house.

"Well, sis I believe that is everything on your list. We are going to have so much fun together you and me. I cannot wait." Charlotte says to me and she hugs me.

"Yes we will sis have lots of fun just you wait." I say to her and I go locked up the house and I sit the security code on the panel. Peter helps me into his truck and we take off to woods in my new home.

When we arrive at the house they begin to unload my things. Peter emptied an entire room out so I can have my own study. I have lots of books to shelve. Peter and Jasper worked fast so did, Charlotte helping me put my books away. Peter is taking me to his special garage where he keeps his collection of autos. He has one working garage on the property. He led me out the back and I saw it, it is the size of a football field. He opens the door and he led me in there. My eyes roam all makes and models of autos and some are vintage and rare autos. He must have a total of hundred vehicles in here. I spied an Aston Martin and it looks like that auto that, Sean Connery drove in, James Bonds films.

"Is that what I think it is Peter?" I asked him and he smirks at me in a playful way.

"Yes that is sugar it is the original Aston Martin that, Sean Connery, drove in one of his films he portrayed as, James Bonds. That is my baby and I paid a million for it at an auction too." Peter says to me.

"Wow that is a rare car too you are lucky to have a piece of film history. I see a pink car that is Lincoln Capri. Who did own that?" I asked him and he licks his lips and he smiles at me.

"That belonged to Marylyn Monroe. I brought it at an auction for 500,000 thousand dollars. She is also my baby too. All the cars in here are my babies some I sell them in an auction once I restore them. This one I brought thirty years ago it is a 1969 Mustang GT. I recently, restore this one to show room perfection outside and in and I'd done the entire engine work myself. I even painted it to its original color candy apple red." Peter says to me and I am amazed at his collection.

"I like the Mustang GT, Peter, she is a beauty. I use to have an old truck I drove that my father brought from a friend of his. He gave me that truck for a welcome home gift. It rusted out and I could no longer drive it the entire engine blew-up and it went into flames. My father and I had the thing towed to junk yard. He gave me a replacement and it was a 1998 Mustang for my high school graduation present and then, someone stole it from my apartment in Mesa, Arizona while, I was attending college. It was found three days later and someone stripped it to where there was only the shell of the car. I really like the car he gave me too." I say to him.

"Yeah I had that happen to me before, where one of my babies got stolen. I want to give you this car as my present for you. It would make me happy that it is yours sugar. I couldn't think of anyone I rather give it too. I want you to have it. We can take it for a spin later if you want." Peter says to me and I am speechless he is giving me one of his babies.

"I thank you Peter and I do accept your gift for me. Yes we can take it a spin later. I want to take you out for a spin and explore you in bed." I say to him and he smiles at me and he picks me up bridal style and runs at vampire speed straight to our bedroom. He places me on my feet. We stare at each other and I begin to unbutton his shirt all the way down to his naval and slid his shirt off and it fell to the floor. I do feel his shyness about revealing his scars. I do see them but it is faint with my eyesight. I begin to pepper him with kisses on his chest and then, all the way down to his navel. He lets a growl. I am bending down to my knees on the floor. I see his belt around his jeans and I unzipped his fly and he lets another growl out. At that time he has his hands on my hair. I take it further with him and I slid down his pants and notice he doesn't wear underwear. He goes commando and I happen to like that. That makes it simple for me to feel his length. I take my hand around his length and eyeing his dick. He is huge and big. I give it some strokes with my hand and I take my mouth to touch the tip with my tongue and he moans out my name. And then, I take the whole length inside of my mouth and I am giving him a blow job and he continues to moan my name. I continue to minster my blow job for him and until, he came to an orgasm and he blasts his cold seed in my mouth and I swallow every drop. I kiss the tip and I get up from my position to see his eyes they are black with lust and desire. He looked pleased at me and he smiles. He takes me to bed and he lays over me and he is kissing me. I need him now. He slowly takes my tank top and pulls it over my head. He tosses it on the floor.

"You are so beautiful sugar and what you just did it felt amazing." He kisses on my lips and he unclasps my bra with one of his hands and he tosses it aside. He looks at my breast and he places his hand over one and he caresses it gently and he takes the other one in his mouth. My body is responding at what he is doing to me. I am moaning his name. He slowly takes his hand and he glides it to where my jeans are and he unzips them. He glides them down to calve of my leg. I shake out of them and take my hand to pull them off of me. We are both lying naked and he is leaving pepper kisses all over me. He goes down on me and he takes his fingers and he places it over my sex. I want him bad screw the foreplay.

"I want you now Peter and I need you inside of me." I order him to do and he continues to use his two fingers as a vibrator against my clit. He is brings me to an orgasm.

"Anything you want sugar for I want it too. Are you ready sugar?" Peter asked me and I nod my head yes and I spread my legs wide for him and he takes the tip of his length and he slowly enters in me letting me get adjusted to his size in the meantime, my nerves are feeling like, a live wire. He slowly penetrates further in me and I am feeling his cock around my walls. He feels so good inside me. He kisses me without abandonment. I motion for him to go harder and deeper in me and he gives into my commands. He hit my G-Spot right on target and I moan out in pleasure and the sweet pain he gives me. And then, we reach our peak and orgasm and we screamed out each other's names.

"Oh Bella…."and then I scream out his name," Pete….r," as we rode out our high together in a state of bliss. He kisses me softy on my neck and he bites gently like, he is giving me a mating mark and there is a trickle of blood that travels down my neck.

"Bella I am going suck a little blood from you and it is called, bloodletting. Since, you are human and I am a vampire this is primal as it can be for two mated vampires. You see vampires can feel the pull to their mate and know exactly where they are by the pull. You being human it, will let me know exactly, where you are at by the bloodletting ritual. I will suck on a little blood from you and this will connect us in manageable ways. I will be able to feel you and see you at all times and it lets me know where you are at all times. I will be able to see everything that happened to you in your past and to the present. Do I have permission to suck some of your blood? I want this to be done so I will always keep you near me even if, you are far away from me. I will always be near you." Peter says to me and I nod my head in approval and he sucks on my blood and he closes his eyes as he is sucking my blood. I happen to like what he is doing to me. It is a turn on.

"Now sugar it is your turn and I am going to take my nail and scrap it against my chest. You suck on it, until all the visions go blank and that is when, the bloodletting ritual is, complete. You will know exactly where I am at all times even if, I am far away. You will be able to see my past to the present. You will be able to feel my presence even if I am not with you. You will be sucking a little venom out of me but, it works as well as blood can. I saw some things from your past to the present and most things were block from me. My mental guru tells me, you are a mental and physical shield. You are gifted and you did block me out from seeing most of it. I know once you become like me you will make a strong vampire. Are you ready sugar?" Peter asked me and I nod my head yes to him and he scraps his chest with his finger nail and he brings my face to his chest. I start sucking the venom out and I saw his past and to the present. He had a happy childhood and he had a great start to his adulthood. And then, I saw his past with, Maria and the pain he went through. I'd seen it all of his past until, he meets me and it goes blank. I begin to cry seeing his painful past with, Maria. He holds me close to me simply loving me.

"I saw your happy childhood and your awful past with, Maria. I am so sorry for all the pain you had to deal with." I say to him and he is wiping my tears away.

"Well, sugar I don't live in the past if, I did I wouldn't be able to move forward. All things weather it is good or bad that happens to us it, only makes us stronger, if it doesn't kill us. So no more tears sugar." Peter says to me. I smile at him and kiss him.

"Peter in regard to my mind I like it to be private. Edward never could read my mind and I'd no idea what it was that could block, Edward out. At least I know now that I am a shield. I want to be changed into one of you. I want to take my time though. Will you change me? I rather it is you that does it." I say to him and he smiles at me. Peter did see some of my past not much of it. I blocked some things from him not intentionally, though.

"Sure I will sugar be the one to change you and it is alright to take your time too." Peter says to me and he holds me close to him and we made love again. I fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as my beta Sain'olivia goes over this chapter it will be reposted the edited version. I am posting it now. Thank all of you that are following this story and your sweet reviews. The Cullen's will make an appearance in one of the chapters in this story and it will be two parts. Charlie will make an appearance as well in this story as will Jacob and the pack. Emmett and Rosalie will come into play as a part of the Whitlock coven later on. Peter will reveal a long secret to Jasper later on in the story. Now on with story and enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

**Jasper Point of View**

Bella had to go in work today. Peter decided to follow her in his SUV and it has dark tinted windows. He wants to keep a safe eye on her. I cannot blame him for God sake she is an F.B.I agent. Her line of work is dangerous. It is sunny today for us to be out publically. I can imagine he will stay in his SUV the whole time. Peter came down with, Bella, this morning with a shit eating grin on his face. I knew he got laid finally he busted a nut. Peter designed this house with soundproof bedrooms. I have no idea what they talked about or did. I overheard that phone call, Bella, had got from her friend yesterday. How could you not overhear it? Especially, with our vampire hearing it is not impossible to overhear conversations miles, away from us. I swear that I thought I'd heard his voice before, when, Bella, talked to him. Where did I hear his voice before? I kept playing his voice in the back of my mind and recognized his voice and my theory it was the time we were in Forks. We were playing baseball at that field. Bella was with us where we played baseball. And then, Alice, saw a vision of three nomads coming. It turned out to be, James, and Victoria and Laurent. He said to us, _'I believe_ _this belongs to you_,' referring to a baseball he had in his hand and he also said, _'I am Laurent and this is, James and_ _Victoria._' That is the voice I'd hear over the phone with, Bella, it belongs to, Laurent. Bella you have some explaining to do I'd felt her deception rolling off on her while, we were in her garage. She smirked at me that little sis is a sneak. How come she is hanging out with him? I intend to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

I kept wonder where is, Victoria, she could get revenge over her mate's death? It was us that killed James. I need to find her and make sure she doesn't come after us or Bella. Charlotte came in the room and sat beside me.

"Jasper is something wrong? You get quite when you are thinking." Char asked me. She takes my hand and holds it every time we touch our skin together we feel those spark.

"Yes there is that phone call to, Bella, the other day. I'd heard his voice before. It belongs to Laurent." I told her and she looked shocked she knew of the stories about the three trouble makers who are nomads.

"Why would she be hanging out with him? It doesn't make sense when you told me they spell trouble. We should look into this for our safety as well as my new sister. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Bella. We vampires can dazzle anyone with our charms and maybe he dazzled her with his charm. He could have a hidden motive too. I am concerned for her safety." Char says to me and he could have used that charm to dazzle her.

"Yes you are right Char and I am going to search on the Internet about his business. He did say his business is called, Beast Master Rid Service. We can go from there to look for him. I am not going to say anything to Pete for now. He may get something from his mental guru about it. Can you go retrieve my laptop for me please?" I asked her and she plants a kiss on my lips and then, she takes off in my study.

Pete built this mansion for all of us to have a special room and one happens to be my study. He has three guest bedrooms. She comes back with my laptop and I type in the, _Google_, search engine the name of his business. Sure enough, it is there and there is his web site and his phone number. It does say his place of business is in Shreveport, LA. I made up my mind is to go there and talk to him face to face.

"Charlotte lets go to Shreveport and we can be back in time for, Bella, to show-up from work. I want to talk to, Laurent. I am going to place a call to Emmett and have him meet us there too. He is protective over Bella too. I will explain to him about, Bella and Peter they are true mates. Bella is being sneaky who her friends are and I want to protect her as her brother and a leader of this coven. I hope she is not being used by, Laurent." I say to Char and she agrees with me. I got on the phone and I'd talked to Emmett and explained everything. He is upset over what was done to her by, Edward, and then hearing that she hangs out with, Laurent. I told him what I overheard of their conversations over the phone yesterday. He and Rose are going to meet us in Shreveport in three hours. Bella works close to a ten hour shift sometimes she, goes over that and it depends on the case she is involved with.

I set up Rose and Emmett with a twenty million dollar startup fund. They lost all of their assets and their money. Since, Emmett went and ripped, Carlisle, to pieces he washed his hands of them giving them any money to supporting them. Since, Emmett and Rose found out about Carlisle's transgressions as he watched Rose getting raped and beaten up by Royce and his friends. Peter gave them one million dollars as a startup fund. Peter did tell me that eventually, Rose and Emmett they would come into our family and they will be living with us under our roof. We will have a total of six in our coven. Peter's mental guru is never wrong.

Charlotte and I took off in my truck and I speed down the road. It would take me a couple hours driving time and for a normal human at least four hours and twenty minutes driving time. Rose and Emmett are running by foot they can reach Shreveport faster than, driving time. Shreveport is getting cloud cover it will be easy for us to search around the city.

We made it there in Shreveport seeing that he lives within city nearby where business district is. I do see where his business is at and his address from the Internet and his web page. It looks like he may live in an upper level apartment above his business. I see Rose and Emmett they standing there besides the building. Char and I hopped out of our truck and made our way over to them. I see a change in Rose and Emmett from the last time I seen them over a year ago. Their eyes are red and not gold. They must have switched. I'd detected Laurent scent in town and also there is the scent of Victoria. There are two other mystery scents I did detect of vampires which I never smelt before. There is one thing about vampires they never forget the smell of other vampires.

"Hey Japer it is good to see you and Char again and our congratulations on your nuptials too." Emmett says to me.

"Well, thanks brother and what is this with your change of diet?" I asked him and Rose looked between Emmett and me.

"It is because we don't want to be like the Cullen's. Emmett and I are going after rapists and murders only. We leave the sick and dying alone as well as druggies we figure it is a sickness. We don't go after the innocent. We find that we can hunt every three weeks and can be satisfied. I know when we hunted animals we would have to feed every three days to be satisfied." Rose says to me.

"Yeah you are right about that and we are more in control than, they are on their diet. Did you find Laurent hanging out here Emmett?" I asked him and he briefly looks around our surroundings.

"No he is not here we knock at the door. I think there is away in to search for evidence. I want to take a peak and see what we can find." Emmett says to us and we go to back alley way and I did notice a window from the upper level is cracked open. I made the leap to second window on the upper level and opened the window wide enough for the others to leap into the window. We took a look around the one bedroom place and in living room there are photos in frames lying around. There is one of Victoria and another male and female vampire together in one of the framed photos. He has brown hair and defines looks in his jaw and he is tall and bulky like Emmett. The other is a female and she has curly long dark black hair and she is very pretty. There is a photo of Bella and Laurent and Victoria sitting together at a table in a bar and Bella she had a drink in her hand. We did see one photo of Victoria and Bella parasailing together looking like they were having fun. There is one photo of that male and female vampire steering the boat. It was a cloudy day when photo was taken. We continue to look further into his apartment and found nothing concrete about him other than, photos. We didn't touch any of the drawers in the apartment. Laurent is with them in the photo. She is hanging out with them and she looks like she is having fun in the photos.

"I say she is involved further than, we thought by looking at the photos. What are we going to do Jasper? Do you think she is in any danger hanging out with them? That is my friend Randall and Mary in the photo's. I wonder how they are involved with Bella?" Char asked me and I looked at her and held her next to my body.

"I don't know the answer to your questions darling. Maybe they are good friends of hers who knows why she would be hanging out with them. I got concerned she could be getting used by, Laurent or he could have dazzled her. We need to get out of here and get home. Who knows when he will be back? I was hoping that I would be able to speak to him face to face. It is not evitable now. Someone needs to pick up a couple cans of Lysol to cover our scent that is in here. The rain is coming down from outside it will cover our scents in the area that we have been here. "I say to them.

"I will go get a couple of cans I thought I seen a convenience store across the street." Rose says to us and Emmett looks at Rose and her red eyes.

"Honey you need throw in pair of contacts babe." Emmett reminds her. She got a pair out of her pocket of jeans and she threw in a pair in her eyes and she took off.

"Well, we need to get back home soon. I need to confess to Pete what I've done by coming here. I don't want Bella to think we invade her personal private life. But I did. I thought we could be in danger from, Laurent, or Bella could be in danger. Did you and Rose given any thought about joining our family? The last time Pete mention it and you both never did answer his question. We would love to have you guys. I know Bella she talked about missing you, Emmett. Bella moved in with us yesterday and today she is at work. "I say to him. Emmett had his arms folded across his chest. At that moment Rose came back with two cans of Lysol spray.

"I heard you, Jasper, and me and Emmett did talk about it. It has been lonely for us and I think it would be nice to live with you guys and Charlotte here could use a sister too. I know back then, I was cruel to Bella and I could use a friend. I hope she will give me a chance. Emmett and I are in business together, we started a small company that produces flash drive games. You can put flash drive into your computer and play a game. Emmett feels like this will be new wave for games. We are making investments in stocks and mutual funds. We cannot thank you enough, Jasper for helping us out. "Rose says to us and I am happy for them and Emmett has always been smart as a whip in computers.

"Wow! Emmett and Rose I am proud of you both. This will be huge once you get it off the ground and running. It was no problem to give you guys a helping hand. I know you both would have done it for me if, I was in your shoes. When do you want to move in?" I ask them.

"We can be there in a week. It will give us time to pack up our things. We are keeping our small two bedroom house we brought for a getaway. Do you think Peter will let us have an extra room for our business?" Emmett asked me.

"Sure we will be looking forward to having you guys live with us in a week. Pete won't mind about empty out a room for your business and he may invest in it too. You know him." I say to them and they both look at us and smile. We all hopped out of the window after spraying the cans of Lysol to cover our scents in his apartment.

"Well, we love to have you both and I am looking forward to having a new sister too and with my new sister, Bella, living with us we are a complete family." Charlotte says to them. We hugged each other and we took off our separate ways. Now we are on our way home and I have to come out and tell Peter what I'd done. I didn't mean spying on her but, damn she is sneaky. I am only worried about her like, a brother would. Pete will be excited that Emmett and Rose finally said, yes about living with us as a family. Peter probably, seen this coming if, his mental guru told him about it.

We pulled into the driveway and Pete is standing there beside his garage. I looked out my front window in my truck and he motions for me with his finger to come here. I hop out of the truck and made my way over there and Peter and he led me towards his working garage. Charlotte went inside the house we noticed Bella's car is in the driveway.

I will confess to him what I know and did. I hope he want be too mad at me. He didn't look angry. We stepped inside of his garage and he faces me.


	8. Chapter 8

I will repost the edit version once Sain'olivia my beta does the chapter. Thank all of you that are following this story and your sweet reviews. The Cullen's will make an appearance in one of the chapters in this story and it will be two parts. Charlie will make an appearance as well in this story as will Jacob and the pack. Emmett and Rosalie will come into play as a part of the Whitlock coven later on. Charlie will reveal a secret to Bella that is going to alter her life so hang on you will find out. It will be in next chapter. Now on with story and enjoy.

**Chapter Seven**

**Peter's Point of View**

I followed Bella at work today to make sure she is okay. She didn't come out of the building today. Mostly she stayed in and she did paperwork and she saw the counselor today. My mental guru went off in my head told me, Jasper, and Charlotte they went to Shreveport, LA to investigate who was on the phone with Bella yesterday. I asked what it knew and it told me that Bella and her friends are vampires. Laurent is the vampire she was on the phone talking too. I will ask her later why she hangs out with vampires. I am concern for her safety as well.

Jasper and Charlotte they showed up driving in our driveway. He hops out of his truck and I motion him with my finger for him to come inside the garage. Jasper looks at me and he is wondering if he is in trouble for getting into Bella's private business.

"I need to confess something to you Jasper." I say to him and he looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"What is that Peter?" Jasper asked me. Here goes me telling him this.

"I need to confess to you that I am with the Volturi as a master guard for America, Canada and South Central America. How did it come about? The Volturi were looking for me and Charlotte and then you, Jasper. They knew we got rid of, Maria over sixty years ago. They came looking for us twenty years ago and they showed up on my property and they wanted me to come with them. Charlotte went to see a good friend of hers, Randall, and Mary, at that time and this was over twenty years ago. She wasn't home at the time. The last time they reunited was ten years ago. I volunteered to go with them and I did. I got to the throne room facing the three kings and a part of our punishment for starting wars in south. It was for me to serve them for seven hundred years. I took the punishment for us, Jasper. I am serving out each of our sentence that is for two hundred and fifty years per person. I keep an eye on situations here and go destroy covens which are breaking the laws. It doesn't matter if, Maria started the wars in south we had our hands dirty with the conflict too. "I say to Jasper and he is angry and his lip is into a fine line and his eyes turned pitch black as he stares at me and he is mad that I didn't share that information with him.

"Why did you not fucking tell me? I could have helped get us out of the mess, Peter. By God! You have been serving them for twenty years and I am now finding out about this. Damn! I am the leader of this coven and I will be damn if you serve it alone. It was me that changed you for Maria and got you and Charlotte involved in this mess in the first place. I want to see the three kings and make an offer to them. This is not right you serving out our sentence. Does Charlotte know?" Jasper asked me and I nod my head yes to him.

"Why did she not tell me and she is my mate?" Jasper asked.

"I told her not tell you. I need someone to keep an eye on Bella. I will be gone for two days. I have to take care of a situation in New York. I am leaving tomorrow. The trips I told you about looking for rare vintage autos it were taking care of Volturi business. I thought you should finally know the truth. And don't get mad a Char for not saying anything to you about. It was me that told her to be quite about it. I wanted you to know because I will be gone for two days. Did I tell Bella? I haven't yet and I will one day tell her. Jasper the Volturi are not bad as you think they are as matter fact they are good people. They already know about my human mate and I told them about her six years ago. They let me on a little secret about bloodletting with a human mate. I can tell you what it is and a little about it. It connects a male or female vampire with a human mate in unmanageable ways. What you do? You have to suck on a little blood on your human mate and then, you will see him or hers past to present and you will get visions of their life. It also lets you know where your mate is at all times. It replaces the pull which vampires that are mated. It lets us feel them with us even if, we are far away. I did that to Bella the other day after, we made love. She did it to me sucking on a little of my venom and she saw my past to the present and now she will know where I am all the time. She will feel my presence when I am far away. Aro has knowledge of many things concerning our species and he revealed to me about bloodletting. They do know about her involvement with the Cullen's. I will eventually, take care of the four remaining in their coven. They need to be dealt with. And concerning her change they told me when she is ready. I brought us some time. "I say to him and he has his mouth agape opened wide. He is stunned for sure.

"I am so sorry for all of this Peter. I need to make it up to you for serving out our time. I never knew about bloodletting either and that is a new one for me. I want you to call the three kings and I will talk to them over the phone and I will help knock off your seven hundred years. I will serve three hundred and fifty years that way we can divide it. So Char don't have too. This way I can serve out my wife's term too. I will go with you to New York too." Jasper says to me and he is determined to help me. I should have been forthright to begin with by telling him. But, I didn't want him to know at the time. My mental guru told me, today, Jasper needs to know. He will understand.

"I have got a confession to you, Pete. Charlotte and I made a trip to Shreveport. I recognized Laurent voice talking to Bella over the phone yesterday. I found out where his place of business is on the Internet. I had Emmett and Rose meet me there. We all went through his apartment and found photos of him and Victoria and Bella together. There was a photo of three together one is Victoria and a man with brown hair and a define jaw line he is bulky like, Emmett. The other woman is pale and has black hair and it is curly and wavy and she is very pretty. That is the description of them. Charlotte recognized them in the photo as Randall and Mary. I am sorry about nosing into Bella's private business. I thought since I am head of this coven I had to think of our safety as well as, Bella's." Jasper says to me after hearing that Charlotte recognized them makes me wonder how Bella is involved with them as well.

"Yeah! I got the same idea after, her phone call yesterday from her friend. I asked my mental guru about it and it did tell me, that Bella has friends, which are vampires and one is, Laurent. I will confront her about it. I will leave you out of it, she doesn't need to know what you already know. Mary and Randall they are friends of ours. Charlotte and they are real close friends. I will make the call to kings now so Bella won't overhear our conversation. I will speak to them first and then let you, Jasper talk to them. I will tell her later on in time but not now. It is for her safety." I say to Jasper and took my phone out of my pocket and place the call to the kings. I talked to Aro over the phone and he agrees to let Jasper be a guard to help me control these parts of the world. Since, most of the time they cannot be here instantly when trouble arises. We both will serve three hundred and fifty years. To a vampire that time is nothing. Jasper and I will leave tomorrow. I have to go take care of five that are exposing our existence the group is involved in sucking people's blood for money. Mostly they would get the young crowds that need quick cash and often, they would go to hip bars around, Manhattan to find their prey. They haven't killed the people whose blood they suck, they would only take what they need and let them live and pay them for their services. Talk about weirdoes for vampires. Jasper has gone to take Charlotte hunting within the city. They will be back around 3 AM in morning. He is going to explain to her about joining the guard by helping me out. Jasper felt bad after me, telling him about my reasons why I went ahead to serve out all of our sentences.

Jasper did say in a week Emmett and Rose will be moving in with us. I knew that was coming when he told me. I also knew of their business and I predict it will be huge once it is on the ground and running. Everything in technology is going smaller and hitting on an idea of flash drive games will be the new wave for game industry. Emmett is smart as a whip in technology.

Now I will need to talk to Bella and find out why she is being a sneak about her friends which are vampires. I made my way into our home. I like the thought of it our home especially, Bella being my mate and living with us. I am finally happy after all these years living alone and having her in my life. I see her standing there in a pretty dress and she is looking at me and she bats her eyelashes at me. I make my way over to her and held her in my arms and kissed her. She tastes amazing to me.

"Well, that is an amazing kiss you gave me my sexy man. I thought you could take me out to dinner tonight. Since, it would be like our first date and then come home and have each other for dessert. I do know you and Jasper are leaving tomorrow on business. I am going to miss you." Bella says to me and I take her by the hand and led her towards the sofa and I place her on my lap.

"Sugar! I want to know if your friends are vampires. My mental guru told me that they are and one of them that were on the phone with you yesterday and his name is, Laurent. You need to be honest with me. I am not mad at you by any means. We need to be honest with each other so we can work." I say to her and she has her mouth gape open wide and takes in a sharp breath.

"Yes they are Pete vampires. It is Laurent and Victoria I am friends with and that includes her mates, which are, Randall, and Mary. I should have told you the truth but I am wanted to surprise you and Jasper. I guess my little surprise is out of the bag now. I am sorry and didn't mean too." Bella says to me and she holds my hand.

"It is alright sugar that you have friends which are vampires. I am concerned for your safety around them. Do you mind telling me a little about how you all to become friends?" I asked her. She went on to tell me one day she had to go on an errand at a convenience store and she hopped out of her truck and there stood Laurent and Victoria with two mystery vampires. Laurent explained to her that he can see relationships and he knew that she and Edward weren't mates. He knew that Alice and Edward were meant to be together. Victoria explained to her about a pull to go to Michigan. She found Randall and Mary there and there was a matting connection and she knew that they are her mates. I knew that Mary is bi-sexual she loves to do both. Mary and Randall were searching for their second mate to make a trio in their relationship. I guess it finally happen to both of them finding their other half. She explained to me that Victoria is finally happy with her life and having her true mates. Laurent confirmed their true mate bonds. Victoria did reveal to Bella that James like, to toy with females which are human. He would chase them and he would want to hurt them and try to change them. That thought alone made me mad and it explains why he did bite her. They exchanging their phone numbers and contact information and they became friends. Bella told me that they would hang out often to have fun. Bella told me that they live in Guthrie, Oklahoma and they purchased a small house there. They work at Winds Casino and she told me that they are attending school to make something out of their-selves.

"It sounds like to me that they are good vampires to me, Bella. You never have to hide that kind of information from me. Mary and Randall are good friends to me and Charlotte. I am looking forward seeing them in four weeks when, they do arrive that includes, Laurent. I will get up from here and go and changed and we can go on our first date then." I say to her and she smiles at me and I plant a kiss on her pink lips and holding her closer to me. I am going to miss her body for the next two days.

"Well, at least I can surprise Victoria, Mary, Randall and Laurent that my mate is a vampire. I like being sneaky. I want to see the shock on their faces. Laurent did see a mate was coming for me and he didn't say who it is though. "Bella says to me and she looks at me with her pretty brown doe eyes. She giggles at the thought of shocking her friends.

"I cannot wait to see their shock that I am your mate. Do you know that Emmett and Rose are coming to live with us in a week? Jasper spoke to them about it. I ask them a long ago about moving in with us. My mental guru told me that they would become our family. I hope you don't mind them coming and living with us." I told her and she looks at me and she places her arms around my neck and she looks at me and smiles.

"I didn't know that they are coming to live with us. I am glad you told me after, what they have been through they need a family. I am looking forward to seeing brother bear again." Bella says to me and she kisses my cheek.

"It is settled then that they are moving in with us. Charlotte will keep a guard over you while I am away. I still worry about you no matter what because of your profession. "I say to her and kiss her one last time before getting changed into some clothes. Bella decided to take her new car for a spin and I handed her keys to her 1969 Mustang GT. She loved it.


End file.
